


Rimwars - The Harder, Longer Edition

by afrocurl, Clocks, maimo, marourin, palalife, spicedpiano



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Porn, Rimming, What happens in XMRB Chat doesn't always stay in XMRB Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maimo/pseuds/maimo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalife/pseuds/palalife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the X-Men Reverse Bang chat room, we had a rimming challenge.  Artists had fifteen minutes to draw art of Charles/Erik rimming, and then authors had a timed challenge to write fic inspired by the art!  </p><p>This is the product of that unholy union.</p><p>Chapter 1: Palalife (art) - Spicedpiano (fic)<br/>Chapter 2: Marourin (art) - Clocks (fic)<br/>Chapter 3: Maimo (art) - Nagasasu (fic)<br/>Chapter 4: Afrocurl (fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the best in the world, i can tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art was by palalife.
> 
> Fic was by spicedpiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: Alpha/omega dynamics.

“I want to,” Charles says.  His voice is firm even as his thighs quiver on either side of Erik’s hips, and because he can feel Charles’s hardness against his palm, Erik believes him.  And because he sees the way Charles’s tongue darts out (however quickly) to wet his lower lip, Erik also knows better.

He winds his hand along Charles’s shaft once, twice more, thumb slipping over the head.  Charles twists underneath him, a soft sound catching in the back of his throat as he tries to tilt his hips upward into Erik’s grasp. 

“I want to,” Charles says again.  “Please – _Erik.”_

And Erik can feel the brush of Charles’s mind this time, a raw jumble of _want_ and _need_ and _needyourcock—needyourmouthneedyour_ knot _need **everything** _ – and beneath, a smoky curl of fear that stains all the rest.

“I don’t care if it hurts,” Charles whispers.  “I _don’t_.  I’m not that fragile, you know.”

“I know.”

Erik leans in and catches one of Charles’s nipples between his teeth, tugging and licking it into a peak.  Charles’s hands clutch at his arms, fingers digging hard enough into his flesh for Erik to be certain they will leave marks.  Erik grins.  He bites down above one of Charles’s ribs, leaving a small mark of his own blooming on Charles’s skin.

“Turn over,” Erik says.

Charles obeys, untangling his legs from around Erik’s waist and flipping onto his stomach, drawing his knees up along the bed and arching his back. 

“Spread your legs more.”

Charles does, and Erik can see the slick that already shines along the inside of his thighs, the wetness slowly trickling down his skin.  Charles’s scent is practically overpowering like this and Erik cannot escape the feeling of trying to breathe underwater, his own cock abruptly twitching between his legs. 

“Perfect,” he murmurs, and he feels a wave of near-smug pleasure not entirely his own rippling through the periphery of his mind. 

“Fuck me,” Charles demands.

“Ssh.  Not yet.”

Charles shifts, and the pleasure in Erik’s mind is now tinged with impatience.  “ _Erik_ –“

Erik spreads Charles’s cheeks with his hands and leans in.  He flicks his tongue out almost experimentally at first, just to taste the thick fluids, skimming the tip along Charles’s entrance – and Charles’s entire body jolts at once, his hands clenching white-knuckled fists in the pillowcase.

“What – what are you –“

“I told you to hush.”  Erik flicks his tongue out again and this time Charles _moans_ , the sound cutting like fire down Erik’s spine and it is all he can do to keep from reaching down between his own legs and taking himself in hand.  He can tell, from where their minds are still connected, that Charles’s desire for Erik to fuck him has sunk down beneath the sudden surge of desire for more of _this_ , for more of Erik’s mouth and his tongue, more heat and wetness.

Erik makes a soft, humming sound and circles the tip of his tongue around Charles’s hole, watching Charles’s thighs quiver for a different reason entirely.  Charles’s slick tastes … sweet, in a way.  Sweet and fleshy, like a peach gone just a little too ripe.  Erik can never, never in his life, get enough of that taste.

He twirls his tongue once more around Charles’s opening before he presses it just a fraction of an inch inside.  Charles makes a breathless, strangled sort of sound that could as easily have been Erik’s name as some garbled expletive.  Charles tilts his arse further back, like he is trying to push Erik’s tongue further into him through demand alone, his presence in Erik’s mind now reduced to nothing more than something bright and high-pitched and –

Erik _feels_ Charles’s eyes squeezing shut even if he does not see them, just as he feels the sudden release of tension, the searing electricity of orgasm as it ricochets too-early through Charles’s body, come spilling out against Charles’s stomach and the tousled sheets beneath them.

Erik licks once more at the wetness that is smeared against Charles’s skin before he sits back on his haunches and bites back a smile.

“That –“

Charles cannot speak.  He simply presses out something hazy, something staticky and disjointed but utterly satiated, toward Erik’s mind.  Erik laughs, the sound low and deep within his chest.

“I still wanted you to fuck me, though,” Charles says after several seconds have passed, the moment he regains his breath.

“Next time,” Erik says, as Charles rolls over to face him.  His cheeks are still flushed from climax. The pink is a lovely contrast, Erik thinks, to his eyes.

“Next time,” Charles echoes.  And then his gaze is trailing down, to where Erik’s erection still juts up from his lap, now darkened and glistening with the beads of pre-come that have swollen at its slit.  Charles’s eyes dart back up to Erik’s face and a small, devious grin slices across his mouth.  “But,” he says.  “First things first.”

And he moves forward, leans forward – Erik’s lips part, his breath hitching – and finishes the job.


	2. Watching Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art was by marourin.
> 
> Fic was by clocks.

When it came to shame, Erik discovered that he and Charles had very different limits of it. Sure, Charles was surprisingly a lot more adventurous than Erik had initially assumed, open to many of Erik’s suggestions that would have left the average American blushing or squirming. But no, Charles was game for a lot of things, and Erik still got hard from remembering the time Charles had allowed Erik to spank him on his lap. Erik didn’t think it would have been possible to get any harder from seeing his handprints all over that beautiful pale bottom, but then Charles Xavier seemed more than capable of proving many previously impossible things to Erik.

Until now.

“No,” Charles said firmly, eyes solely trained on the white bishop in front of him. The fact that he was refusing to meet Erik’s gaze didn’t look promising. “I’m sorry Erik, I can’t do that.”

“No one will see us,” Erik promised, leaning back in his armchair and crossing his legs. Charles only allowed him a brief flicker of a glance, but Erik knew he was right. This high up, no one in the neighbouring buildings would be able to stare into Charles’ penthouse apartment. Erik ignored the brief stab of irritation at the reminder of Charles’ opulent wealth. It served his purposes this time, and he was willing to be at peace with Charles’ privileged background if it meant that he could fuck Charles up against a glass window for all of Manhattan to see.

“My answer is still no,” Charles said, and Erik wouldn’t have pushed it, except for the fact that he could see the slow blush of pink blooming on Charles’ cheeks. He wanted this, possibly more than Erik wanted it, but he needed to be convinced, needed a push. The fun with Charles, Erik decided, was that he had a streak of wickedness in him that emerged at the most unexpected of times, and it made his usual self-righteousness and his so-called 'ethics' easier to put up with.

“But you promised,” Erik said, keeping his tone low and silky. “Anything I wanted, should I win the third game.”

“Anything but that,” Charles amended, but he shifted in his chair when Erik ran his tongue over his bottom lip. At this moment, Charles’ eyes were a ridiculous blue, heavy and heated on Erik.

“Not your place to bargain,” Erik said, picking up his black rook and knocking over Charles’ queen with a smirk, and Charles shifted in his chair again, his face fire-engine red this time.

***

“Ngghh,” Charles said.

Erik stopped his slow, careful exploration of Charles’ inner thighs, looking up at the long, quivering line of Charles’ spine. Under his thumbs, which he was stroking gently over the soft swell of Charles’ backside, Charles’ skin was already heated, slick with sweat. It didn’t feel strange that Charles was completely naked, while Erik was still fully dressed. “I’m sorry, did you say something?” Erik said superciliously.

“N-no.” Charles’s bowed head was now resting against the glass, his hair still mussed and messy from when Erik had fucked his mouth earlier. “I’m fine.”

Erik’s grip tightened minutely. “You had better be,” Erik said, stroking up and down Charles’ beautifully firm legs. “I need you to spread them further apart.”

A short huff of protest from Charles, but he only obediently widened his stance, and this spread-eagled pose forced him to lean even more against the window for support, the back-to-back traffic of Manhattan a hundred storeys below him. Up this high, they couldn’t hear any of the noise, any of the impatient horns or shouting drivers. At this height, there was only silence, interrupted by Charles’ harsh breathing and his occasional moans.

Erik began kissing a trail up Charles’ left thigh, his mouth blotting wet kisses against that insanely sweet skin. He could stay here forever like this, on his knees behind Charles, tasting and kissing and tasting again. Charles let out a soft, trembling moan as Erik drew closer to the swell of his ass, his thumbs further pushing apart Charles’ cheeks. From this angle, he could see Charles’ erection dripping, smearing pre-come on the window. He longed to take it into his mouth and suck Charles off until he was screaming Erik’s name, but he forced himself to be disciplined. He wanted something different this time.

Charles let out a low, shocked moan as Erik touched his tongue to that dusky pucker, keeping Charles firmly spread apart. Then another lick, and when Charles began to sob out Erik’s name, Erik pushed his tongue in, groaning at the male musk of Charles, licking and kissing until Charles’ knees were knocking against the glass in an effort to keep himself upright. _Mine mine mine_ , went the rhythm in Erik’s head, in time to the frequency his tongue was thrusting into Charles, _mine mine, sweet Charles, mine mine, love you, love you, the whole of New York can see you here, being claimed by me, because you’re mine, and then I’m going to fuck you while you’re still slick and wet—_

When Charles came it surprised both of them, the come spurting onto the glass pane and some of it ricocheting off onto Erik’s chin. He pulled away just in time to catch Charles tumbling to his feet, taking in huge gulps of air, his face red, pupils so dilated that his eyes almost looked black. He looked, in other words, as though he had just been fucked, and Erik wanted nothing more than to carry Charles off to bed and fuck him until they both couldn’t walk.

“Please take me to bed and fuck me.” Charles’ voice was scratchy and hoarse now from screaming Erik’s name, but there was a strange light in his eyes that made Erik wonder if, maybe, Charles could really read his mind. Erik didn’t question it though, he got to his feet and pulled Charles up, the two of them stumbling to the bedroom with an eagerness neither of them could really hide.


	3. after the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's art was by maimo.
> 
> Fic was by nagasasu.

Charles really hadn't expected this when he fell into bed with Erik. He was expecting Erik to be rough, he doesn't seem to be gentle, and he expected that to extend to the bedroom.  
  
So he thought it safe to say that when they made out at the Christmas office party, and Erik commandeered him to his place, that Charles was in for some filthy sex.  
  
Preferably the kind that involved lots of fingers, lube, a little bit of prep, and the kind of hard fuck that left him sore the next morning.  
  
Needless to say when Charles sheds his close in a hurry after kicking shut Erik's door behind him and laying himself out on his bed, he isn't expecting Erik to be fully clothed and appraising him from the doorway.  
  
"Hurry up, man, get on with it!"  
  
Erik shakes his head. "No, I think I'm going to take my time." And Charles wants to scream, because he really is ready right here and now. Luckily, any possible noise complaints from the neighboring apartment is momentarily halted as Erik starts to slowly undress. Charles is so enthralled by the act - and ok, horny as hell from the slow strip tease - he doesn't mind that Erik folds the clothes and  _then_  tosses them in a neat pile on the floor.  
  
" _Now_  will you come to bed," Charles whines.  
  
Erik smirks. " _Now_  Charles, good things come to wait." He crawls over Charles' body, and kisses him slowly, thoroughly, Charles reaches down to stroke Erik's cock, but Erik slaps his hand and sits up on his knees straddling Charles'. He grabs the pillow next to Charles.  
  
"Up you go," Erik says. Charles blinks at him, wondering how a pillow is going to get him off better than Erik's dick, but Erik's hands are on his hips nudging him up. Charles complies and the pillow is shoved beneath him. "Knees up now."  
  
Charles slides his feet beneath Erik's groin. He lets the pads of his toes graze his balls, and Erik lets out a long hiss. "Later," he says.  
  
Erik shuffles further back on the bed and leans down, moving past Charles' member.  
  
"Erik, what are you - "  
  
And then Erik licks against Charles' hole, keeping his eyes on Charles the whole time.  
  
" - oh  _fuck_ ." Erik grins and then throws himself into eating out Charles with gusto. The things the man can do with his tongue is positively  _wicked_ . Charles' head lolls back onto the pillow and his breathing turns ragged as Erik nips the inside of his thigh, before opening him up with his tongue.  
  
Charles' toes curl, and then Erik's hands are pushing his thighs further back, and the new angle makes him keen.


	4. morning drip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While running this little escapade, I didn't get art, but I did have fun with the opposite of everyone's prompts.

This chapter is posted on afrocurl's personal AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/436261).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [leaded colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746383) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl)




End file.
